


The Vengeful One

by StarWarsGirl22



Series: Uncrowned Kings [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pirates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Slavery, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGirl22/pseuds/StarWarsGirl22
Summary: (Temporary title until I figure out a better one....)WARNING: SENSITIVE MATERIAL LIKE SLAVERY IS IN THIS STORY SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT AND I DIDN'T ENJOY WRITING IT!Set before the One Piece storyline, where Gol D. Rogers was king of the pirates.And Generation X was formed, three of the members becoming the Uncrowned Kings.(Yeah, I know summary sucks for this one too xD)
Relationships: Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Charlotte Perospero, Original Female Character(s)/Canon Male Character(s)
Series: Uncrowned Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094054





	The Vengeful One

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the women who are the mothers of the OCs who show up in my other story except for my friend's character.
> 
> Prologue will be short since I don't want to giveaway too much.
> 
> The Pairings are:
> 
> Patrick Redfield/Ziva (OC)/Akainu/Crocodile  
> Gypsy (OC)/Silvers Rayleigh  
> Marshall D. Teach/Charlotte Perospero  
> Octavia (OC)/Borsalino  
> Sirena (OC)/Kaido  
> Mara (OC)/Monkey D. Dragon

"Get up, you lazy pet!"

A sixteen year old girl gritted her teeth when she felt the whip cut into her back, she no longer makes a sound whenever they hit her with the whip. It would just make it worse, the masters enjoy making their pets cry for mercy and pain.

"I said get up!"

The girl shakily stood up, wincing when the action pulled caused the cuts on her legs to reopen. Gladiators don't get rest after fights or take a break until their injuries are healed, the girl had fought in a match and won it not that long ago but her masters wanted her to fight again. The girl shakily made her way to the doorway of the slave pens that they were kept in, as she walked the fur of a tiger erupted from her skin and she started to get taller.

She stepped past and over her fellow slaves, some either living or dead or even dying. Their masters would collect the dead eventually or get the slaves that were trained in healing to help those who were dying, like she was thanks to woman who was training her to take her place one day.

Green eyes narrowed when they landed on a slave that was younger then she was, a boy who was slowly bleeding out thanks to an injury on his thigh. Her tail twitched, knowing that an injury like that was death. His opponent must have hit an artery.

The girl looked away and closed her eyes, she wanted to be free and she wanted to free all the slaves.

She wanted to kill their masters and the masters of their masters but in order to do that, she needed to get out of here and get stronger.

The girl opened her eyes, her eyes glinting with a fierce inner strength that her masters hadn't broken yet.

It was only a matter of time until the tiger was unleashed.....

**Author's Note:**

> So the girl featured in this prologue is the future Mama Tiger.
> 
> Savage Pirates use Sea Prism collars on their slaves but it's not strong enough to affect the slaves, similar to what the prisoners in Udon prison is wearing in Wano.
> 
> Gladiator Slaves wears this https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/10/d7/b010d73acd0edd08b56e280fcc0f958f.jpg and this collar https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/83/48/818348254253484ebf92c0d7bf8f515d.jpg
> 
> Sex Slaves wears this https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/65/00/5f650030d954bf66d240d23c7a7b0ac9.jpg and this collar https://i.pinimg.com/564x/45/29/b6/4529b6eb0db1ef1992e137092a77bacc.jpg
> 
> Their brand consists of this jolly roger https://i.pinimg.com/564x/54/14/ba/5414ba5b6be50ca9b9fc9530f6a41d02.jpg but the skull is this https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7f/db/7b/7fdb7b05674bf5cb1ba02db90010115a.jpg instead and it has the same collar as the Gladiator slaves underneath the skull. It doesn't have the hat either.


End file.
